The present invention is generally directed to toys, and more particularly to an expression mechanism for a toy, such as a doll, which has fixed or movable eyes.
In order to enhance playing enjoyment, use as an educational tool, or to stimulate child learning and development, the industry has provided various toys or toy figures that simulate reality. For instance, there are available varieties of dolls that simulate one or more human functions, such as tearing, crying, talking, smiling, frowning, etc.
Although dolls are currently available that simulate various facial expressions, they appear unnatural and less than realistic. For instance, many dolls, lack complete or insufficient coordination of movements between the mouth, cheeks, and/or the eyes. As a result, the expressions appear more mechanical and less humanistic. In addition, the conventional expression mechanisms are bulky, complicated and occupy spaces both in the head and body of the toy, thereby making manufacturing of the dolls expensive and complicated.
Examples of various expression devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,053,009; 3,444,645; 3,445,955; 3,841,020; 5,324,225; 5,376,038; 5,746,602; 5,902,169; 6,068,536; 6,149,490; 6,309,275 B1; 6,319,010 B1; 6,358,111 B1; 6,375,535 B1; 6,394,872 B1; 6,497,604 B2; 6,497,606 B2; 6,497,607 B1; 6,514,117 B1; 6,537,128 B1; 6,544,094 B1; 6,544,098 B1; 6,565,407 B1; U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2001/0034180 A1; 2002/0061700 A1; 2002/0052163 A1; 2002/0061708 A1; 2002/0086607 A1; 2003/0099919 A1; 2002/0187722 A1; and Foreign Patent Documents Nos. Europe 0,528,092 A1; Europe 0,529,171 A1; Europe 0,534,032 A1 and Europe 0,549,840 A1.
In view of the drawbacks associated with conventional expression toys or toy figures, there is a need in the industry for an expression mechanism which allows a toy to simulate or mimic more natural and human-like expressions, is compact, and less complicated.